Whatcha Thinking About?
by Azyth
Summary: Different drabbles ranging from AU's to moments in Castiel and Kira's relationship in the course of Haters Gonna Hate!
1. Chapter 1

**Here is the very first special chapter for the story! I'm pretty excited to release this super long chapter, hopefully it'll make up for all the short ones I've been doing. Don't forget that if you have any requests, send them in! Please enjoy!**

 **Happens around three years after the story. Castiel and Kira with Poppy and Demon have a happy life in their apartment. The place isn't too small, nor too big and it's perfect for them. They visit Kira's aunt from time to time, and Castiel's parents whenever they're home. Castiel has a job, Kira has a job and they're just your average happy family. However, Kira is wanting children, unlike Castiel. He probably wouldn't mind them but... you know how it is. One day, Kira feels nauseous and gets severe stomach pains. She ignores this but it happens again. She figures it out fearing for the worst. She goes to the nearest pharmacy store and buys a pregnancy test.**

This wasn't supposed to happen. Not yet. Not so early! We aren't even married! Kira pushed her sweaty black bangs away from her forehead, just so she could place a cool hand on the feverish skin underneath. She felt incredibly hot, and a part of her was shivering from elation. Kids, she would have a child soon! But this wouldn't just be her raising them, Castiel had to hear about this as well.

Trembling at the thought, a whimper escaped. What was he going to say? Even the thought of telling him made her want to throw up again. It's not like he had been entirely against it. No, Castiel had just waved it off saying they were too young, a lot was happening, and a bunch of other excuses that had severely dampened Kira's dreams at the prospect. It wasn't unlike their conversation about marriage that had been just a few minutes earlier. She was used to Castiel's casual and joking manner towards almost everything, but she had expected him to take the subjects a little more seriously.

The brush off could have been for her benefit, hiding how much the idea of raising kids disgusted him, but he didn't want to hurt her feelings. Castiel had matured and with it, the sharp words and rude actions had lessened with time. His protectiveness of her and her feelings had only seemed to grow. Kira couldn't complain because it seemed her tendency to get in trouble where her small frame would endanger her has increased. Kira had to smile at the thought of Castiel having a daughter who he protected just as much. Just because he would be a great dad, didn't mean he wanted to be one.

She still had time before he got home. Pulling out her phone, she sent a quick text to Lysander asking if she could come over. Perhaps talking to Lysander would help her figure out what to say to Castiel. The two still talked all the time, and Lysander came over for dinner about once a week to chat with them. It was on her way out that she saw Demon and Poppy curled up on one doggy bed together. They both perked their heads up but didn't move from their spot when she approached.

"Would you guys like having a kid running around in the apartment?" Of course the dogs didn't answer but Kira felt happier seeing them wag their tails at her words.

Vibrating, her phone rang with a rock tune Castiel had written. He had been adamant about saying that he wasn't going to let her keep it as her ringtone. He's so cute when he's embarrassed, but Kira had her ways of convincing him. A soft smile had graced her lips hearing the sweet melody, and she continued to smile when she read the text saying that she could come over right now if she wanted.

Kira gave each of the dogs a chew stick before heading out of the apartment. She sent a quick text telling Castiel that she was out and she might not be home when he arrives. I have no idea how long I'm going to be there.

* * *

Lysander lived with Rosalya and Leigh near the community college where he was studying to get a Creative Writing degree. While Lysander lived with the two of them, the house was practically his since Rosalya and Leigh had apprenticed themselves to Kira's aunt and traveled with her everywhere. So, it wasn't surprising to find only Lysander in the two story house.

"What brings you here today, Kira?" Lysander asked when he got up to give the quivering girl a hug. He noticed her red, puffy eyes and concern filled his features. This was unusual. Kira rarely seemed frazzled. "Did you have a fight with Castiel?"

Shaking her head no, Kira collapsed on the couch. She hadn't realized she'd been crying on the drive over until he said that. "Has Castiel mentioned anything about having kids?"

While the silver haired boy was one of the most forgetful, oblivious ones on the planet, he had an inkling where this was going. Not like he would say anything until Kira was ready to tell him herself, though. "He's mentioned that you were talking to him about it," Lysander started, deciding to sit on the couch with her instead of the chair across.

The girl unknowingly placed a hand on her stomach as if to soothe the baby inside. "Can you tell me exactly what he said?"

Lysander would be the first to admit he was terrible at remembering things, but such an important conversation such as having kids with his best friend wasn't something he could easily get out of his mind. Kira took his silence as a bad sign instead of him just trying to remember the exact words.

"I know he is terrible with commitment! I mean, we've been dating for almost four years, and he still hasn't asked me to marry him."

Lysander knew that Castiel was already completely dedicated to Kira, but Castiel still was worried that something was going to happen and she would leave him. The concept of being left behind once again made him fear proposing. Fear, not lack of dedication, was the problem. Kira couldn't have known that. She lavished him with attention and was a great girlfriend. Castiel couldn't hurt her by saying that he thought one day she was going to abandon him for someone better.

"If he doesn't even want me to marry him, how should I expect him to act when I say I'm having his baby?" Her words may have been garbled, but Lysander heard them. Now it was his turn to speak.

Hugging the tiny woman to his side, Lysander patted her shoulder. "Castiel never said he didn't want to have kids with you, Kira." Occasional hiccups was the only sound he heard, but he guessed she was at least listening to him. "He isn't going to leave you because you're pregnant. Castiel is completely in love with you, Kira. Never doubt that."

"But why does he act so negatively when I bring up marriage or kids, then?"

Lysander wanted to hit his best friend at that moment. Of course Kira was going to be terrified about his reaction of her being pregnant when she thinks Castiel doesn't even want to marry her. Neither Castiel nor him had expected Kira to get pregnant before Castiel had the chance to talk to her about marriage. His heart ached for the usually happy, calm, green-eyed girl. What she must have been feeling when the slightest notion of carrying a child hit her. What must have crossed her mind when she went to the drugstore by herself to see if it was true. What must have ripped her apart when she found out she was with child and didn't even know if the man she loved wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. Before Lysander could answer her question, the house door swung wide open to reveal Castiel.

"Hey, Lys I left my guitar here-" speech became foreign to the red-haired man as he stood trying to figure out why his girlfriend was clutching his best friend's shirt and sobbing almost hysterically. Lysander's arms were tightly wrapped around her in the form of a hug. Castiel couldn't help but send an accusatory glare towards Lysander assuming the man had made his long-time girlfriend cry.

Kira noticed her boyfriend at the doorway and quickly wiped her tears away. Trying to appear strong even when she felt so weak. Even when he was the reason she was crying, she still wanted to run to his arms for comfort.

"I wasn't the one who made her cry, Castiel. She was already crying when she got here," Lysander sighed while removing his arms.

Kira nodded in confirmation, still too startled to speak. She hadn't even planned what she was going to say!

Pain sporadically radiated from Castiel's chest. So when Kira had been so vulnerable, she had gone to Lysander for relief. Not him. He swallowed roughly. No, he didn't have time to be hurt, Kira was the one in pain. "What's wrong, babe?"

His gentle inquiry was what broke her. A fresh new wave of tears broke and began rushing down her cheeks. "Castiel," she whispered running to his arms.

"I'm going to be upstairs. Kira, don't forget what I told you," Lysander tipped his head in Castiel's direction before going up.

Lifting Kira up like a child, Castiel had to withhold the growl that wanted to escape at Lysander's words. He hated the thought of his girlfriend sharing information that she was too scared to tell him. One arm was supporting her butt and legs while his other hand was cupping her face gently. Kira's nose was buried in the crook of his neck, so he could only stroke her hair in an attempt to calm her down. "Can you tell me what's wrong?"

Kira fiercely shook her head no. She didn't want him to get mad at her. What if he didn't want it? No. Not it. Their baby. What if he didn't want their baby?

"Why can you tell Lysander but not me," he almost whined. How was he supposed to find the solution if he didn't even know the problem?

Kira removed herself far enough away that she could look up into his steel eyes. "Because I only care about your reaction and thoughts."

"Are you afraid I'm going to be mad?"

Kira's face scrunched up in despair. "I'm afraid you'll hate me and leave," her voice was so delicate, like it would break any moment.

Castiel's breathing hitched and he had a hard time facing Kira. What had happened? He could only come up with one scenario. "Did you," he grimaced, even the words tasted bad. "Cheat on me?"

Horror. All she felt was horror. Did Castiel really believe she was capable of that. Well, the way she had worded things could lead to that conclusion.

Taking the disbelief in her eyes as if she was taken back that he figured it out, Castiel dropped his head down on her shoulder with a sob.

"That's not it," Kira placed her pale, small hands on each side of his face and lifted it so their foreheads touched. "I would never cheat on you, Castiel. I love you and only you. Please believe that, if nothing else." Hesitating, she bit her lip. "I'm actually pregnant."

Castiel almost dropped her. "Wait, what?"

Forcing the words out, it felt like her tongue had stopped working. "I'm pregnant with your child."

Fumbling, Castiel, Kira still in his arms, sat on the couch. He was too stunned to think. He was going to have a kid? "Why did you think I would hate you and leave?" That was his first question. The notion of leaving Kira wasn't one he could comprehend, for sure. That was a constant nightmare of him waking up to find nobody beside him in the bed. Hating her? There was almost nothing in this world she could do to make him hate her.

"Because I didn't think you wanted to have a family with me, if ever. You haven't even asked me to marry you, Castiel. What was I supposed to think you were going to do if we hadn't even done that yet?" Rambling, Kira continued to rant. "That's why I came here to talk to Lysander about it. Since you never tell me what you're feeling, I at least thought you'd tell your best friend. Not that he really got to say anything, because that's when you got here."

Castiel squeezed her body closer. "I'm glad I interrupted then. I would rather tell you myself." Nuzzling the crown of her head, he scooted her farther up his chest. Cradling her face, he kissed her everywhere. "I love you, Kira. I would never leave you because I can't live without you. I could never hate you because loving you brings me the greatest happiness in life." He snorted, blowing a few strands of Kira's hair out of her face. "See what romantic gooey stuff I'm saying? Look at what a softie you've turned me into."

"You're rarely romantic or a softie," Kira giggled at her scowling boyfriend. "Most of the time you act like a tough, badboy."

Running his thumb over Kira's jawline, Castiel took a shuddering breath. "And that is why I have a hard time telling you what you should hear me say. I try to be strong for you, and instead that just pushes you away."

Kira shifted uncomfortably his his lap. Seeing Castiel acting vulnerable and apologize was a anomaly. Not that she minded seeing him so exposed.

"I was afraid to ask you to marry me because I didn't want you to regret that decision in the future." Before Kira could protest, Castiel rushed on. "Being by your side for the rest of our lives is something that is almost too good to be true, and having a kid with you is a miracle I'll never think I deserve." Tears were beginning to appear in the rebel's eyes. "But if you want us to become a family, then I'd love for us to get married and have this kid." He rested his palm on Kira's still flat abdomen. "I love the baby already. I could never hate something that was a part of you, Kira, ever. Just knowing that we created this precious life," suddenly Castiel could barely speak, and he closed his eyes as if not seeing the puffy-eyed girl in front of him would make talking easier.

Latching her arms around Castiel's neck, Kira pressed her whole body close. "You're the only person who I want to marry and raise this kid with, so please don't doubt yourself." Kissing the tip of his nose softly, Kira got Castiel to open his eyes. "I'm so excited to have a kid with you, and knowing you feel the same, that brings me so much happiness. You bring me that happiness, Castiel. Let's go home. Our home."

Nodding his consent, he allowed Kira to take his hand and lead him out of the house. While Castiel seemed too emotional to do anything but try not to cry, Kira was ecstatic. Making their way to their different cars, Kira suddenly went where Castiel was with his truck. "We can just leave mine here, I want to go with you." Without waiting for a response, the woman crawled into the passenger seat and rolled down the window. "Bye, Lysander!"

Lysander looked down from his spot at the second story window. He was glad to see that Kira positively glowed from joy, but it was interesting to see Castiel's face covered in tears from his breakdown. They're going to be fine.

 **A soulmate AU where the person's heart visibly glows when they first meet their soulmate. From Castiel's PoV.**

 _I did a little bit of Kira's PoV. Hope that's okay_

"It was the first time I saw it with my own eyes, Castiel. Both of their chests just lit up like a lightbulb. Without any warning or sound. It me a bit too," Lysander added. Sipping his tea, his eyes scanned the coffee shop. "Makes me wonder when I'll find my soulmate."

Unlike his best friend, Castiel was drinking coffee. His eyes didn't wander to the people inside the shop with them. No, his eyes never even left the screen of his phone. "Sure, Lys. Your soulmate is just going to wander into the one building you're in, not even an hour after your brother found his." A smirk appeared on his lips, and his eyes flitted up to Lysander's before going back to their original place. "I'm just worried you're going to lose her like you do your damn notebook everyday. Too bad you can't make your heart glow whenever you want to. That would be a huge help if you were looking in the dark."

Ignoring the jabs directed his way, Lysander continued on. "She had a friend with her when she entered the the shop."

"Wouldn't have surprised me if that turned out to be your soulmate. I mean look how enchanted your brother is with… Rose?"

"Rosalya. This is probably a good time for you to break up with all of your… flings. I'm sure your soulmate wouldn't want you sleeping around." It was rare for Lysander to reprimand his friend on his behavior.

Castiel knew this and took notice of the disapproving tone in his friend's voice. "She will know that I didn't actually care for them. Besides, if she's my soulmate she'll accept me for who I am." After shutting his phone off, Castiel took a big swig of coffee. "I need to go home. Demon will be begging me to take him on a walk."

It couldn't help but be on Castiel's mind as he drove home. Soulmates. He knew that not everyone found theirs. His parents weren't soulmates. The idea did seem a bit tantalizing. Someone that wouldn't leave his side because they were destined to be together. The idea seemed too much of a romantic mess that Castiel, himself, would take any part in. He had reached the age of nineteen. Three whole years of his body having the capability to recognize his soulmate without any luck. Twenty-two was the cut off. His parents had always claimed that they were soulmates, they just didn't meet each other in time to have their hearts glow in sync. But how could they be sure? Neither of them had proof that it was true. Not like Rosalya and Leigh did now.

Demon was aware of the heavy thoughts burdening his owner. It seemed to be occurring more often and with more ferocity. Wagging his tail, Demon hoped that a good walk would cheer him up. It always did for him.

He was starting to become like Lysander. Searching for his soulmate within each passing person. A desperation that only came when you heard of someone finding theirs. Castiel didn't care, or at least tried not to. As far as he was concerned, it gave him a free pass to have open relationships with every girl he wanted to sleep with. They were both waiting for the 'one' and were just using each other till that time came about. No need to devote himself. Lysander warned him that never wanting to be with a single person was going to make having a soulmate hard. Of course, then Lysander admitted you weren't even supposed to want to be with anyone else.

Demon was being freakily compliant as they walked along the trail. It gave Castiel room to think, which he didn't want at all. Why wasn't his dog trying to drag him along the ground like normal? Fine. Then he'll just have to mess around with his phone.

Because of his eyes glued to the screen, trying not to think about anything really, he didn't see the girl chasing after a Cocker Spaniel headed towards his direction.

"Poppy!" Was all the warning he got before a black dog tried to tackle Demon.

Of course Castiel wasn't worried about his own dog. Demon could take care of himself. What he was worried about, however, was the tiny dog getting its leash tangled with his. That didn't matter to it running around Demon's legs. Getting into a rough house mood himself, Demon began leaping around, body wiggling the entire time.

"Demon sit," Castiel commanded.

The command didn't matter to Demon. The fluffy thing running around him was way more exciting than Castiel's order.

"I'm so sorry," a girl caught up to them. Pantin, she kneeled down to catch her breath, giving Castiel an eyeful of her disheveled black locks. When she stood up to her full height, which wasn't much he mused, her green eyes made him catch his breath.

It was supposed to be an easy walk. Poppy was lazy, but Kira figured the dog needed a good walk every once and awhile. The shock of having the leash tugged out of her hands delayed Kira before she began to run after her escaping Cocker Spaniel. Having Poppy begain to tussle with a much larger dog and a very annoyed looking owner just had to be the worst luck ever. That was until her eyes began to widen with surprise when she saw his own grey ones.

Warmth began to radiate within her chest, it would have been almost painful if it didn't feel so addicting. A hand pressed against the spot on instinct, and her mouth opened when she realized that her chest was glowing. As if in a trance, she checked the boy's chest. It was glowing, too. Something in her heart melted, and Kira gave him a soft smile.

"My name is Kira."

Castiel felt sick. He was light headed. He felt hot all over his body. A queasiness was twisting his stomach into a mess. Castiel had a fever; that was it. That could be the singular explanation for what was happening to him right now. The glowing that was happening around him helped lead him to the correct conclusion much faster. Castiel had just met his soulmate. Her gentle words guided him to his own tongue that he had seemed to have lost along the way when he saw her beautiful eyes.

"I'm Castiel."

What was supposed to happen next? Castiel had never thought that far ahead. This wasn't even supposed to happen to him. He wasn't the romantic type, but he could already tell he was infatuated with this petite girl.

"Would you like to walk together," Kira questioned him, blushing slightly.

Taking her hand in his as if it had always belonged there, Castiel bashfully grinned. "Yes, that would be nice."

 **One where Castiel is a father who is playing with the kids when they are really young, or he's being over protective when his daughter gets her first boyfriend.**

 _I decided to combine them in a unique way! Please tell me if you want me to redo it._

Kira was about ready to collapse when they finally reached the park. Two kids were a lot to handle. Castiel had tried to be helpful with making sure they didn't run circles around their poor mother, but when Alona gave her daddy the puppy eyes, he was a goner. He had known all along that trying to scold his oldest was going to be a problem. Alona was almost a replica of her mother. With big green eyes and straight black hair, it was hard to punish a child properly when they looked just like the woman you fell in love with. The only attribute she seemed to have gained from her father was his flirty nature. Not like Castiel was very happy about that. It seemed as if the eight year old was going to give him a heartache before she reached ten.

Their second child, who was now running away from his mother's grasp and towards the swings, was given the fitting name of Cole. He had already obtained his father's steel grey eyes and an air of calculation paired with intimidation. Even at six years old, the two parents could see that their child had gotten his mother's smarts and withdrawn demeanor. Combined with his father's scowl, Kira had joked that he was to be his school's 'bad boy' when he grew up, just like his father.

After getting approval from her mother, Alona followed after her brother. Kira and Castiel both sat on the spread blanket beneath them, content to just watch. Alona was pushing her younger brother on the swings. Cole was smiling gleefully as he waved at his parents. The two of them were going to be occupied for quite some time.

"At least we don't have to worry about them getting into any fights," Kira commented as she watched a woman tussle with two children who were trying to hit each other. "Neither of them got your explosive temper," she teased leaning into her husband's chest.

"I think I would rather have Alona getting angry all the time instead of flirting with all the boys." Castiel wrapped an arm around his wife's waist so he could pull her up farther into his lap. "And she has your good looks. I'm going to have to get a bat or something to keep them all away."

Kira giggled softly. "I wouldn't be surprised if she came over and told me she just got a boyfriend. Do you see her chatting away with that blonde-haired kid over there?"

"If he makes any moves on her, I'm going to go over there," Castiel grunted unhappily. Alona was surrounded by kids her age, being the social butterfly (both of her parents believed she had picked that up from her great aunt), she comfortably teased the boy in front of her.

Kira sighed before grasping Castiel's hand in her own. Cole had left the swings after his older sister had become occupied. Now the boy was sitting in the sand watching an ant hill. His knees were drawn up to his chin as he observed the bug's movements. Wisps of black hair framed his sharp face. As long as he's happy. I'm going to have to see if he has any interest in writing like I did at his age.

"Cole! Do you want to play a game with us?" Alona called out.

Turning his gaze, Cole shouted, "No," before going back to his task.

Unperturbed by her siblings lack of enthusiasm, Alona's eyes searched for her parents. "Mommy! Daddy! Do you want to play a game with us?"

"I'll go," Castiel muttered into Kira's ear, nipping the lobe of it gently. After placing a sweet kiss on his wife's cheek, he got up to go to his daughter's side. "You should go see if your mom has anything to feed them, Cole," Castiel offered, passing his son who was absorbed in his task.

Cole dusted the dirt off of his butt. "That's a great idea, dad!"

Feeling immensely proud for having a 'great idea', Castiel approached his daughter and the boy beside her with a grin that quickly morphed into a grimace. Were the two of them holding hands? Wrapping a hand around her waist, Castiel lifted Alona away from the boy and into his arms. She'd be safe there.

Alona struggled in the grip, wanting to be put down. "Daddy! How are we supposed to play the game if you're holding me?"

"We could be on a team," Castiel offered, kissing her nose.

Alona refused to stop moving. "No. We're playing tag. You can't be on teams for that!"

It was Castiel who finally relented. "Fine," he said as he placed Alona on the ground. Not before glowering at the boy, though. That was his daughter and he would be damned if anyone tried to get too close to her.

More kids joined them after Alona had screamed asking if there was anyone else who wanted to play tag. Bemused by his daughter's antics, Castiel played nicely. Well, he thought he played nicely. Yeah, there were a few times that blonde-haired guy (apparently his name was Samuel or Sam for short) had been tagged just a little harder than the other kids Castiel had touched. It wasn't his fault that he had stepped on some boys fingers who was crawling on the ground (he was trying to look up Alona's skirt!), they just happened to be in the way.

"You're acting like a bully," Kira scolded him after Sam had almost fallen out of the slide when Castiel 'accidentally' bumped into it. Some parents were beginning to notice that Castiel wasn't being the fairest. After a few worried glances had been sent her way, Kira new she had to stop his ridiculous behavior. "Why don't you go over to where Cole is at? Interacting with your son would be good, for both of you," her pointed glare was enough to send Castiel scurrying over to the ant hill his son was still at.

Not wanting to be a nuisance, Castiel gave Cole some distance as he sat down beside him. "Did your mom give you anything to feed the ants?"

Cole pulled his gaze away from the hill to look at his dad. Pointing, he smiled. "She gave me some animal crackers."

"Oh." Castiel didn't know what else to say. He didn't have that peaceful atmosphere with his son like his wife did. Both of them had a tendency to be silent which led to them working together without using verbal communication at all. Alona was great at reading cues from a person and used that ability to her full advantage when dealing with her quiet brother. Castiel had never been one to read people. It didn't come naturally to him, nor he doubted it ever would. This left him in complete bewilderment on how to get closer to his only son.

"You have to adjust yourself," Kira would constantly remind him. "If something doesn't work, move on to another method. You're the adult in the relationship, it's up to your responsibility to find a way to get along with him."

Castiel picked up an animal cracker that was sitting in a plastic bag. "Can I try feeding one of them?"

Cole raised an eyebrow at him, making a face that was eerily similar to Castiel's own when someone said something amusing. "Not just one is going to try to eat it, dad." Cole took his hand until it hovered away from one of the black dots zipping around. "It'll get others to help it carry back to the nest. Watch."

Castiel dropped the crumb. He could see the antennae start to go over the surface of the cookie. Soon, more black dots began to swarm around the food. It was lifted off of the ground and began to travel upwards. Castiel couldn't see the crumb anymore as it disappeared within the hill. "That's pretty cool," he admitted. When he was a kid, the one activity he did with ants was to try and catch them on fire with a microscope. Castiel had never watched them for a long period of time before.

"I have an ant book if you want to borrow it," Cole was beaming at Castiel's comment.

Castiel pulled Cole closer to him and kissed him on the head. "Let's read it together when we get home then."


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this scenario chapter took so long. I'm back, but I also now have school and maybe a job. I will be saying on my profile when the next chapter will be updated, so go on there if you're curious! I hope everyone enjoys the latest chapter, and please leave a comment or a criticism!**

 **Since Kira has a fear of werewolves, what is Castiel afraid of?**

"Hey, Castiel," Kira shouted as she entered his house. Some dirty clothes snagged on her sneakers. Lifting a shirt up with her toes, she carefully moved it out of the path. She wouldn't want it to get stepped on by the gigantic dog running at her. "Hey, Demon," Kira said as she kneeled down to scratch the upturned belly.

A familiar thumping sounded throughout the house as Castiel ran down the stairs. Scowling, he swept past Kira to grab his worn leather jacket. "I thought you said you weren't coming for another hour," he mumbled as he approached his fridge.

"When Aunty heard I was coming to your house after doing my chores, she kicked me out before I could finish them. Something about how I can't keep my man waiting for me," Kira teased as she got up from her spot on the carpet.

The furrowing of his brows lessened as he snorted. Castiel still seemed troubled, however. After grabbing two cans of coke, Castiel flopped on the couch. Patting the cushion beside him, he motioned for Kira to sit next to him. After taking the coke from Castiel, Kira curled up to his side, sipping the fizzy drink in comfortable silence. She waited for him to say what was on his mind; content to just feel his warmth. Castiel's heartbeat was erratic, and he casually stretched an arm out to hook around his girlfriend's tiny waist. Pulling Kira closer to him, Castiel kissed the top of her head. The smell of her shampoo comforted him, and he felt that he could finally convey his thoughts without stress.

"Babe?" he whispered into her hair.

Kira tilted her chin upwards to look into his soft grey eyes. "Yes?"

"Go to my check up with me."

A smile curved Kira's lips upward. "You're so demanding," she giggled showing no signs of objection. That was before a frightful thought hit her. "What's wrong?"

Sensing the rising panic in Kira's wide eyes, Castiel instantly comforted her. "It's not an emergency or anything like that," he hurried on. "It's just a yearly exam where I need some shots."

"Why do you need me to go with you, then?" Kira would immediately go to the hospital if Castiel needed her to, but it didn't sound that way. There were no fond memories she had of the hospital, and she would prefer not to go there ever again. If it wasn't necessary, why did he want her to go?

Castiel glanced away before his eyes rested on Kira's frame again. His eyes became sharp and his tone bitter. "Just… can you just come? I'm going to be bored waiting."

Shifting uncomfortably, Kira gave a weak grin. "I'm sorry, Castiel, but I would rather not go. I will text you though, so you will have something to do!"

Castiel retracted his arm from around her waist and huffed angrily. "It's fine."

Anyone could tell that it clearly wasn't 'fine',' but not everyone would have been able to see the panic in the depths of his orbs. Kira had been with Castiel long enough to know that he wasn't telling her the whole truth. Something was up with him. He might be upset with her, but she wasn't going to leave him like that.

Brushing his long red strands with the tip of her fingers, Kira hummed to herself. Contemplating how she was going to get him to talk to her. His stubbornness was a clear drawback in situations where he needed to say what was on his mind. She was out of the loop on this one. Something had happened that she wasn't aware of. After giving him a kiss on the cheek, Kira rested her head on his shoulder.

"I'll go."

Castiel stared straight ahead as he responded, "You don't have to if you don't want to."

"But you want me to be there, right? That's why I'll go." Her voice begged him to answer the hidden question, but Castiel showed no signs of obliging.

Instead, he grabbed her hand resting on her thigh just to clumsily tangle their fingers together. The boy refused to meet his girlfriend's eyes. "You don't need to go if you don't want to."

"I would prefer to go with you so you don't pout," Kira snickered as she leaned further into his warmth. "Not that you aren't cute when you pout."

"Don't call me that."

She just hummed as her eyelashes fluttered against her cheek. A nap was going to be on the agenda. Scooting over a bit for a better angle, Kira felt herself begin to doze off.

It was just a few minutes later did Castiel have to catch Kira before she fell off of the couch. Sliding down, he let his feet hang off as he rested Kira against his chest. Castiel's erratic heartbeat was soothed back to a lull while watching his tiny girlfriend nap. Her nose every so often wrinkling when he tugged on one of Kira's ears or hair. A deep chuckle rumbled in his throat as he imagined Kira purring in contentment. It was difficult not to imagine calling her Kee-Kee when she was curled up like this. Draping an arm over the small of Kira's back, Castiel hugged her close as he himself began to drift to dream world.

* * *

"It always smells awful in here," Kira stated as they waited in the uncomfortable chairs for the nurse to come in. Magazines laid scattered on a table nearby but with the way Castiel was acting, it was impossible for Kira not to watch him in worry.

His eyes were wide and he kept frantically looking around him. Castiel was acting as if this was his first time to the hospital. It seemed as if he hadn't even heard her remark. Every attempt in taking his hand ended with him swiftly moving away with a 'don't touch me.' Kira might have been more mad if he hadn't been acting so strange.

"Hello, my name is Diane," a nice looking woman said as she came into the room. "I'm guessing you are Castiel, but who are you?"

Kira shook the outstretched hand. "I'm his girlfriend, Kira."

"That's so cute how you came together with him. You are quite a lucky man to have such a dedicated girlfriend. Now let's get you done with your check-up so you two can go on an adorable date! Can I have you hop up here, Castiel?"

Castiel moved so he was sitting up on the table. His fingers clenching each side as the paper beneath him noisily crinkled.

"We are just doing a routine check-up today and then you'll get your flu shot," Diane said cheerfully. "Can you please remove your shoes so we can go weigh and measure you?"

Without a word, Castiel kicked off his boots before unceremoniously walking out of the room and into the hallway. It didn't take long for them to come back; with Castiel already looking haggard. The doctor trailed in afterwards to check his heartbeat, ears, eyes, and mouth.

"You alright?" Kira whispered to him as soon as the doctor left to get the nurse. She would be the one giving him the shot.

With a frown on his face, Castiel reached out one hand. Unsure of what to do, Kira gently placed her hand in his. Pulling her to her feet, Castiel tugged Kira forward until she was between his legs, foreheads resting together.

A little dizzy from the action, Kira gave a puzzled smile as Castiel let his head droop until it hit her shoulder. Red tresses tickled her collarbone as Kira shifted, trying to get a better view of her boyfriend. Before she could shift away, Castiel's hands gently guided her towards him till they were pressed together. Him sitting down on the table with his feet hanging off. Her standing completely still with a shocked look on her face.

"I'm scared of shots. Needles stabbing into the body freak me out. My parents seem to always be gone, so I usually went by myself. I just didn't want to be alone when I came again."

Rubbing his back, Kira pressed her lips to his cheek. "We all have fears, Castiel. You shouldn't be ashamed that this is yours."

"It's stupid and childish. What seventeen year old boy is afraid of getting a shot? I didn't want you to see me like this."

"How could I stop loving you just because of this? Don't you accept me even though I fear werewolves? Werewolves aren't even real!"

Castiel's fingers traced Kira's jawline until his palm was pressed against her cheek. Eyes storming with grey clouds, it took her breathe away at the intensity. Instinctively, Kira clenched at the back of Castiel's t-shirt until the fabric was bunched within the two closed fist.

"I live by myself, Kira. The last time I showed weakness to somebody, that person used my vulnerability against me. Maybe I don't want to appear to be anything less than strong. Have you ever thought about that?"

Kira snorted, "Don't worry. If you ever fall down, I'll be the one to help you up."

"With these skinny little arms?" Castiel chuckled as he picked one up and waved it around.

She shoved him in the chest. Since Kira was the one standing though, she stumbled back a few steps. "I was trying to be nice! Seems to be something you don't know how to do."

A familiar grin fell into place. Hooking two fingers into Kira's belt loops, Castiel pulled her closer. "You like it when I'm mean," he smirked against the pale white shoulder.

"That's because you're like Demon. All bark with no bite."

"Hey! Don't go around insulting me and my dog! Demon is a vicious attacker when he wants to be. Not my fault that he thinks you're a helpless cat he has to protect."

"Then what about you?"

Suddenly, Castiel nipped at the exposed neck. "You already know how hard I can bite when I want too."

Gasping, Kira got away from his clutches. One hand was pressed to the spot on her neck while her face blushed. "Someone could hear you!"

"I know. I'll declare it so we can make sure everyone hears." Giving an exaggerated cough, Castile had a grin on his face. "Please hear hospital people for I have an important announcement. Kira likes it rough in b-"

Opening the door, she began to hurriedly walk out. "I'm going to leave!"

"Wait! Don't!"

"I'm back for your shot," the cheerful nurse declared as she walked in through the other door.

"Don't go," Castiel mouthed as the nurse wiped down his arm.

The panicked look was what got Kira. Grumbling to herself, Kira grabbed his outstretched hand and squeezed. His eyes were trained on Kira, so she began to make funny faces.

Sticking her tongue out, KIra crossed her eyes like she would do to distract a toddler. Too busy scowling at the ridiculous attempt, Castiel was surprised when the nurse put a bandaid on.

"And you two are free to go!" The kind woman declared before leaving.

Kira smiled at her grouchy boyfriend. "You wanna go to the counter so you can go get a sucker?"

"You're going to pay for that," Castiel murmured into her ear before pulling away. The two walked to the car they had ridden in together and drove off to Castiel's house.

It seemed to be that the punishment Castiel had in mind for Kira was to have a werewolf movie marathon when they got home. Half-way through the second movie, Castiel had enough of Kira moving around in his lap, whimpering, and took her upstairs where he more than made up for the terror she had felt previously by being gentler than usual.

 **A songfic using the song One Thing by One Direction.**

 **I decided to use the song for the moment when Castiel is upstairs getting ready and Kira is waiting for him on the couch. This happened after Kira had exposed Deborah's intentions to the whole school roughly four days ago, but Castiel hadn't showed up to school yet. Kira went over to his house because she was worried about him. Now she's waiting on the couch to talk while Castiel is making himself more presentable.**

I've tried playing it cool

Even after I tried to slam the door in her face like I didn't care, she still stayed. Kira still fucking stayed. Now what? I was going to have to go downstairs and explain myself? No way. There was nothing I could say to her to make it better.

My back hit the mattress and I untangled my red hair with a few fingers as I laid there. This sucked. Everything would have been better if she just hadn't knocked on my door and forced her way in.

But when I'm looking at you

I can't ever be brave

And yet all it took was seeing her to make my resolve crumble like it hadn't taken me days to build. Just seeing those pleading green eyes had made me want to beg for forgiveness. I could tell that my own damn mistake had taken a toll on her. Her face was still paler than before she had to deal with my demonic ex. Kira would just be better off if she didn't bother with me. I was the one who hurt her. Why doesn't she see that?

It doesn't matter if I knew that and wanted her to stay away. Once she pushed herself into the house, I was already willing to bend to her will - even if I knew better. God. I just wish I had the strength to stay away from her.

Cause you make my heart race

I had thought Deborah would be the only girl to ever make me feel this way, but I was wrong. This feeling should never be compared to how I felt back then. It was too consuming, too pure, and way too terrifying. All these terrible and wonderful things happening just because of one girl.

When had this even happened? Her aunt just told me to look out for her because she was so young and innocent. Kira wasn't incompetent; not at all. Not even when her aunt was hospitalized did Kira burden anyone with her problems. She shouldered them all. Most people would have ran away if the whole school hated them. Kira fought through. She gave it all she had and won in the end. That strength was what pushed her to tutor me even when I resisted with everything I had.

I couldn't help but chuckle at the thought. Everything that had made me despise her in the first place was what made me fall for her so hard. The sharp tongue; brilliant mind; silent stubbornness; that cocky attitude that, if falters, just needs a smack in the head to restart; her gentle and calm demeanor even in the face of my rage - there wasn't a part of her that existed that was unwanted by me.

Shot me out of the sky

Just that fateful meeting set up by the principal should have shown me how much trouble I was going to be. Nobody else had been willing to tutor me with my reputation. One small girl had refused to break no matter what I threw at her. My tantrums, the bullying; who am I kidding? I couldn't help but be curious about her when she kicked me in the shin.

The icing on the top had been to take care of her when she was sick. Such an irritating person acting all cute and weak could get underneath anyone's skin. All that sniffiling and watery eyes made me do a double take on who I thought my enemy was.

You're my kryptonite

You keep making me weak

Yeah, frozen and can't breathe

Then some sort of urge to protect had started and it was a downward spiral from there. Actually, getting jealous of Nathaniel had been a new experience that I would have preferred not to have. Even her close relations with Armin and Alexy made me want to put a sign on her saying she was mine! The girl had seen me at one of my most vulnerable states and helped me out. Not even puking had made her scream and leave. I couldn't help but be attached to the girl who had stayed with me even when I had been cruel to her.

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to make you see

That I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

A chance did remain that I could go downstairs and make all the problems between us go away. She did say something about caring about me more than a friend. What if I wasn't alone in this feeling? I just want to curl up with her in my bed and take a nap. Was that a wish that could never be fulfilled? Having her in a room right next to mine and being in my arms were two very different things.

Lysander probably couldn't even say why my emotions became so tangled when it came to her. We were totally different people, but it didn't matter to me. I was actually willing to change to be with her. Something about Kira just made me want to be a better person.

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

This wasn't supposed to happen to me. Meeting the tiny, insufferable girl wasn't supposed to alter my world so much. Why was it so hard to say just how I really felt? Confess everything and hope for the best. Kira was so different than Deborah. In no way shape or form were they similar. Which couldn't be considered a bad thing due to the circumstances. I still don't know what attracts me to her.

I dragged my hand over my face as I sighed in defeat. I was in too deep. There was no possible way I should care about Kira this much. My mind was messed up and I couldn't help but replay each negative scenario that could happen when I went downstairs. What if she's just worried because she's a decent human being and not because she considers herself my friend anymore? Nevermind being romantically interested in me, I still didn't know if she even wanted to be around me. It might have been all a scam to say that she cared for me more than a friend. Just a way to make me let her say, and then I was going to go down there just for her to say she didn't want to associate herself with me. Damn it! What if she knows that I like, really like her?

No matter what, it was time to face the consequences. After getting up, I pulled on some pants and a shirt. Feet thumping against the stairs, I held my breath as my heart pounded erratically.

Now I'm climbing the walls

But you don't notice at all

God she is just sitting there on the couch. Completely unaware of what her words could do to me. Kira is pretty dense, but this has got to be unbelievable. A girl so smart shouldn't have such a hard time seeing how much a guy likes her. Not that I would have anyone else in that exact spot right now.

Acting normal was going to be too difficult. Shoving her out of the door was becoming a more and more appealing option. No. She was the one who said she would tell me what she meant after I got cleaned up. Now that I'm here, Kira was going to have to explain herself - even if it killed me.

That I'm going out of my mind

All day and all night

"What did you want to tell me?" I grumbled out as I stood on the last step. Thankfully, there was no tremble in my voice.

I raised one eyebrow at the lack of response. "Are you ignoring me now?"

I was beginning to get angry. "You already said that you would tell me what you meant by that statement!" Annoyed, I stomped over to grab her shoulder. It was then I noticed that her eyes were closed. Her chest rose and fell with every soft breath she took. Great. She fell asleep.

Something's gotta give now

'Cause I'm dying just to know your name

And I need you here with me now

'Cause you've got that one thing

Now what? Kira was clearly exhausted, so I didn't want to rudely wake her. That wouldn't put her in a very good, or forgiving, mood. I thought about curling up on my bed with her to take a nap… this seemed like a great opportunity. Probably wouldn't make her very happy with me since it is a little creepy. I guess the easiest thing would be to just leave her on the couch until she woke up. Hopefully, Kira didn't have any plans after her little visit with me.

I should grab her a blanket, anyhow. Shuffling away, I kept sneaking glances at the peaceful expression. It had been awhile since I had seen her so relaxed. Made me miss those small smiles she gave me even more. Finding the softest blanket I could, I draped it over her before settling down on the opposite side of the couch.

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

If my past self knew what I was thinking, he would've shot himself to never have to experience this moment. That's how embarrassing I was being. God, I was acting like a lovestruck 13 year old virgin. Not Castiel who could get almost any girl he wanted. Shouldn't I have dirty thoughts now? With the girl I was interested in lying innocently on my sofa asleep? But no. Nope. Not a single thought that would shame my mother was running inside my mind. I just wanted to fucking cuddle. Did Castiel cuddle? No. Would Castiel beat the shit out of anyone who implied he would cuddle? Hell yes.

I had shifted Kira so that her head was on the armrest and her feet were in my lap. The couch was small, but I could fit if I wanted to. Pull the tiny girl on my chest. That would mean I would become a pillow, though. Castiel wasn't a pillow. A man made out of hard, toned muscle could not be used as a pillow.

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

And you've got that one thing

Okay. Maybe a guy such as myself could be used as a pillow. It helps when her hair smells really nice. Probably not at all like me. Yes, I did just take a shower, but that didn't mean I smelled like flowers. I would never ever smell like flowers. Not that I hated them, but it was a very girly smell. Nothing wrong with smelling like a girly rose, but Castiel didn't have red hair because he was a rose. He was a rebel, not a rose. Oh dear god, her shampoo was doing strange things to my brain.

First I was completely content to have her sleeping on my chest, now I was sniffing her hair. At least Kira seemed comfortable. It helped to hear that she was practically purring when I situated her on top of myself. For the couch being too small for me, I was pretty happy, too. This whole situation hadn't even crossed my mind. Angry making out, yes, but not just lying here with her in my arms.

You've got that one thing

Get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

Now I was getting sleepy. Not much I could do about that. I would hope that Lysander doesn't walk in here unannounced like he did when I was sick. Seeing me half-naked with Kira desperately hugging me hadn't been good for his image of what I had been up to. Me being sick and disgusting apparently hadn't been enough to wipe that suggestive smile on his face. God, she had been so cute getting all scared like that. Didn't help that she had been taking care of me all night.

Here I am. Rubbing her back like how I would pet a cat. Never have I liked cats, but I might just have a bit more fondness for them now. Of course dogs will forever always be better, but if I saw a black cat with green eyes, I would probably have to pet it.

So get out, get out, get out of my head

And fall into my arms instead

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

So get out, get out, get out of my mind

And come on, come into my life

I don't, I don't, don't know what it is

But I need that one thing

Might as well just give in and fall asleep. I can deal with whatever Kira is going to throw at me later. At least this whole moment happened, so I can tease her about it when we wake up if necessary. Gotta get some ammunition ready for the talk ahead. Her blushing face is almost equally adorable

Adorable?! Now I definitely know I'm sleep deprived. The word adorable is not in Castiel's dictionary.

Hugging Kira close, I let my head drop back. Blinking slowly, I let out a big sigh before shutting my eyes completely. It didn't take long until dreamland took me away.

 **Castiel and Kira coping with a teenage daughter. Preferably, a sixteen year old young woman going through the typical teenage rebel phase.**

"You do realize that she got it from you," Kira said pointing at her husband.

An indignant scowl filled up his features instantly. "Don't blame this on me. I was never that bad."

"Red hair? Plays rock music as loud as she can? Skips classes? Doesn't listen to her parents? Wants to buy a motorcycle? Gets in trouble at school? How is she not like you? I started dating you when you were in the phase, so don't tell me you two aren't similar."

"And see what me being a rebel got? A beautiful, wonderful wife who is great at dealing with our eldest daughter," Castiel said sweetly. Each word dripping with honey as he slung an arm over Kira's shoulders.

"Nope. This is your deal. I never went through such a stage, so you'll do better than me at this. Go talk to Alona and see what is happening with her right now," Kira shooed him off with a wooden spoon before she turned to resume her cooking.

Cole was sitting at the dining table reading a very scary looking sized book. He was going to stay out of the way of his grumpy father and emotional sister at the moment. Castiel was on his own.

Castiel knocked loud enough on the door it could be heard over the clash of drums and the screaming man coming out of her speakers. "Alona? Can I come in?"

He could hear a large exhale as the rock music was turned down extensively. "What do you want?"

Ouch. The words weren't as angry as his own had always seemed to be, but they did hold a clear edge in them that was reminiscence of his past self. Ugh. His wife was right. "You should drop this whole attitude with your mom and me. We're just worried about your well-being because we care about you.

"That's not what you are doing," Alona said shaking her head. "You're both just trying to control it. Control me!"

His teenage daughter was trying pretty hard to be ferocious, but it did nothing but make Castiel raise an eyebrow. Even if Alona was much taller than her mother, Kira could be way scarier when she wanted to be.

Castiel could tell that he was quickly running out of patience for his obstinate daughter. "We are doing what parents do which is try to guide and help you. I never had that."

"I'm not like you, Dad."

Castiel's voice was low and threatening. "No. You're much worse. Even with people who love and care for you, you're acting like a selfish brat that only thinks of herself."

"Hold on, Castiel," Kira admonished as she snuck underneath his arm to go into the bedroom. "Alona is old enough to make her own decisions, we just want to know why she is making them."

Alona was on the verge of tears with the words her father had said ringing in her ears. "Guess I know what you really think of me, now."

"That's not what I mean, Alona. I don't want you to push away the people around you like I did."

"You had mom didn't you? I have nobody."

Castiel hugged her, his head resting on the top of Alona's head as he rocked her back and forth. "I don't know what is happening at school or with your friends, but your mother and I will always be here for you. You will never have to go through what I did alone. Have I told you about my demonic ex-girlfriend, Deborah?"

That seemed to perk Alona's interest. "No. You haven't. Did mom know her?"

Kira threw both of her hands up into the air. "Now this is a story that might take all of dinner!"

All three of them began to head downstairs.

"Was she pretty?"

"Well your father apparently thought so."

"Hey! I was a young reckless guy! She was pretty and appeared to be my kind of girl."

Alona snickered. "Did you just call yourself old?"

"That's not what I meant. You know that's not what I meant! Kira, tell Alona that isn't what I meant."

Kira turned to her now smiling oldest child. "That's not what he meant. People associate wisdom with age, so he was just saying that he was really stupid back then. Castiel has gotten slightly smarter than when he was sixteen."

Before Castiel could respond to his wife, Cole appeared. "Our great-aunt fairy is here for dinner."

"How about you two go greet here and see if she needs help with anything?" Kira said as she threaded her fingers through Castiel's.

"Okay."

"Sure, Mom."

After they had left, Kira turned to her husband. "See? I told you that you could do it. I'm so proud of you." Giving him a kiss on the cheek, Kira was smiling.

Castiel rolled his eyes. "Yeah. Sure. Let's just hope I never have to do it again."

"Well, now you know how hard it was to deal with you sometimes back then."

"I'm not sure who was dumber though, me for doing all that idiotic stuff, or you for sticking around."

Kira gazed at her scowling husband. The familiar expression making her reminisce when she first began to get to know him. "I was smart. I don't think I could have been as happy as I am now if I had left."

His heart warmed, Castiel cupped each side of Kira's face to spray her with light kisses.

"Ewwwww," their two kids crooned from the entrance to the kitchen. Aunty not far behind them.

Both Castiel and Kira just laughed seeing the disgusted looks on their faces.

"Don't you worry, kids. I never imagined that tiny girl who never socialized with anybody would be married to this handsome hunk. You'll get your own gross marriages, too, one day."

"Sure, Aunty," Kira said giggling as she patted Castiel's chest.

"Don't even say that. These two aren't going to even date for a long time."

Everyone busted up laughing at how disgruntled Castiel looked at the thought of his two kids with significant others. Gathering around the table to eat, Kira and Castiel began their tale of how Castiel being a rebel almost lost the woman he would one day marry, not that Kira would have let him or anything.


	3. Chapter 3

**Important Author's Note!**

 **I'm going to close the poll on my profile a week from now. It has been up there for awhile, and I believe the results won't change if I continue to leave it there. Vote if you haven't!**

 **I'm going to combine the three scenarios this time because they can all work together, and I want to make a long one instead of just three shorter ones.**

 **-I've always wanted to see what happened when Kira met Castiel's parents for the first time.**

 **-Valentine day or a x-mas scene while they're dating or married would be nice.**

 **-Kitchen play fighting scene.**

"You seem to be cooking up a feast tonight," Lysander calmly commented as he looked over the items in Kira's grocery cart.

Her big green eyes stared at him in surprise for a moment before what he said registered. "Lysander! I didn't expect to see you here. Castiel's parents are coming over for a Christmas dinner, so the two of us are going to make a feast! What are you doing at the store?"

"Leigh needed me to grab a few things to make a cake up to Rosalya's standards."

"That's sweet of him. Is Leigh a good cook?"

Considering her words, Lysander shrugged. "I think he's okay. Whenever it's just us, he is the one who makes dinner."

"Castiel told me that you have a tendency to forget how long you've left something in the oven," Kira said as she reached over to grab some apples. "I can see why that might be a problem."

A small smile lighted up Lysander's features. "Not that Castiel is much better making food. Though, since you have started dating, he has improved a ton."

"That's mostly because of my aunt. She makes him help out when he comes over to eat." Kira softly laughed at remembering her boyfriend's constant grimacing and complaining as her aunt ordered him around. "Between you and me, I'm guessing that my aunt got him an apron for this Christmas."

That comment drew out a low chuckle from Lysander. His silver hair bouncing as he laughed. "You'll have to take a picture for the rest of the group. We are thinking of all meeting up during this break before we head off to college again."

Pushing the cart ahead of her, Lysander and Kira began to walk together towards the checkout. "How is that going for you anyways? Do you see Rosalya and Alexy a lot?"

"Sometimes. There have been weeks where I didn't spot either of them. Even though we both go to the same Liberal Arts School, our departments don't share any classes."

Kira nodded. "Castiel told me that he doesn't see Armin that much either. They have gotten closer at least. I was a little worried in the beginning for both of them, but Community College seems to have been the right choice."

"You're the only one who went to Sweet Amoris University."

"It sucks that I'm by myself, but at least the Community College isn't even an hour away. Means I get to see Castiel and Armin all the time."

Thoughtful, Lysander patted Kira's head. "Well you have nothing to worry about with meeting Castiel's parents. You guys have been dating for two years, and I'm pretty sure they think you're the only reason their son went to college in the first place."

"I hope they accept me. It sucks that something always seemed to come up so I couldn't meet them before now."

"You'll do fine. See you later, Kira."

Waving, Kira shouted, "Bye!" before turning to her Jeep. Before getting into the car, however, her phone vibrated in her pocket. Getting out the device, Kira saw that it was a text message from Castiel.

U headed home?

Knowing that it was concern that had made him text her, Kira grinned.

Yep. Saw Lysander at the store, so I took a bit longer. I'll see you soon!

Slipping the device back into the fabric of her pants, Kira climbed into the car, and began to head to her boyfriend's house.

* * *

"I'm glad that you didn't turn burn the house down while I was gone," Kira teased as Castiel watched her carry the hefty grocery bags inside.

"I was going to help you unpack the car, but if you're going to be a smartass then…"

"Oh, Castiel, please help me since you're so strong," Kira snarked, smiling as Castiel grimaced at his girlfriend.

Squealing with delight, Kira was hefted up into the air, the bags swinging as Castiel carried her. Using one hand, Castiel shut the back of her Jeep. Pretending to stumble, Castiel made Kira's small body hit the wall. "Wow! I thought it would be easier to carry both you and the groceries to make you shut up, but I didn't know you were this heavy!" He said, cackling. After closing the door, Castiel whistled for Demon to come. "Get her boy!" He commanded while dangling his girlfriend like a tasty treat.

A giant lolling tongue was licking every bit of skin it could reach. "Stop it!" Kira yelled, waving her arms frantically. "You two are messing up my hair!"

Swinging her back up into his arms, Castiel crashed them both onto his couch. His elbows were on each side of her head, and he used his fingers to wipe away the black strands that were stuck to her face due to dog saliva. "It kind of does look like sex hair now." Eyes glinting, Castiel grinned down at her. "We could make it sex hair if you want?"

"Your parents are coming over and we still need to make dinner!"

Huffing at the indignant girl, Castiel got up and headed to the kitchen. "Fine. Fine. We could just order pizza or something. It's not like we have to prepare anything special for them."

"We've been dating for almost two years, and I'm finally going to meet your parents," Kira chatted about as she washed her face in the sink. After rinsing all the drool off, Kira placed a pot of water on the stove. The chicken was already in the oven, so all that was left was the sauce for the chicken alfredo pasta. "How is your salad coming along?"

"It'll be fine even if it's a little messed up. Nobody is going to be eating this rabbit food anyways."

"Hey! I like salad."

"You're vegetarian. You are required to say that."

Puffing her cheeks out, Kira swatted at Castiel with the wooden spoon. "If you keep being naughty, I'm going to put coal in your stocking tonight."

Dipping a finger in the trifle bowl, Castiel got some whip cream on the tip of his finger and slid it on Kira's cheek. Before Kira could wipe it off, Castiel leaned down and licked it off himself. "Now we both know you're not dating me because I play nice."

Blushing at the brazen insinuation, Kira smacked him on the arm with the utensil in her hand. In response, Castiel grabbed the whip cream can and sprayed it on her head.

All thoughts of dinner forgotten, Kira scooped up some of the whip cream on her head and wiped it on Castiel's face and shirt. Quickly, he wrapped his fingers around Kira's delicate wrist to hold her arm still. Putting each finger into his mouth, Castiel sucked them clean until he let go with a loud pop. His eyes just daring her to retaliate. By this time, Kira was a stuttering mess whose gaze was refusing to leave the tiles underneath her sock covered feet. With a predatory grin, Castiel moved his lips down to her racing pulse on the inside of her wrist, where he gently nipped down on the skin.

Jumping at the feel of his teeth, Kira's elbow accidentally knocked the bowl of rolls off the counter. "Hey!"

Frantic, Kira tried to yank her arm away out of embarrassment.

Seeing the boiling pot of water spilling over behind her, Castiel tightened his grip. "Careful babe, the stove is right behind you." Where lust had once been, worry now reflected in his grey orbs. There was nothing else in the world that could dampen the mood than the thought of little Kira getting hurt in Castiel's eyes.

"Let me go clean that up."

"Nope. I was the one distracting you, I'll wipe it up. Go put the noodles in."

Grateful that Castiel was actually being helpful, Kira kissed his cheek.

"If you are really going to reward me, how about something like this." Cupping her chin, Castiel swooped down to claim her lips with his own. The creaminess of the whip cream spread across Kira's taste buds when he deepened the kiss.

"Honey, I think we are interrupting something."

Gasping, Kira shot away from Castiel at the sound of someone's voice. Her eyes landed on a woman who was smirking with delight at Castiel. The man beside her had a small smile on his face.

"Mom? Dad?"

Looking back and forth between her boyfriend and his parents, Kira was left gaping in horror. "I'm so sorry. I... " There was nothing left to be said as she looked down at the situation her and Castiel were in. They were both smeared in whip cream. The kitchen smelled funny because some had gotten on the stove and had burned, stinking the air up. "I…" With nothing left to say, Kira meekly stared the floor.

"So you must be Kira!" The woman threw her arms around Kira. Ignoring the whipped goodness dripping from her shirt, Castiel's mom gave her a big hug. "I never thought I would see the day where my son was actually helping out in the kitchen." Leaning down until her mouth was right next to Kira's ear, the woman whispered, "How about you go upstairs to change your clothes, and I will finish up making this delectable dinner you started for us?"

A grin split Kira's face as she glanced up in hope. "That sounds really nice."

"Cassy! How about you take your lovely girlfriend upstairs and get her some of my clothes to wear?"

Pale, Castiel grabbed Kira by the elbow and began to lead her to his parent's room. "I don't want to hear about it."

"You can't expect me to not mention the whole Cassy nickname. It's adorable! And besides, I have been forever embarrassed in front of your parents! Let me take solace in knowing this mortifying thing about you." Pausing, Kira turned back to Castiel and patted his cheek. "I was joking, it's actually pretty cute."

"Let's just get some new clothes for you. You are just too edible all covered in whip cream like that." Castiel tickled Kira's sides as he spoke.

Giggling, Kira sprinted into the room. After Castiel had showed her where the clothes were, he sprinkled some light kisses on her nose. "I can't change with you still in here."

"You've had no problems undressing before," he teased. "Fine. Fine. Fine. I have to take a shower anyways. I'll be down in a minute."

"You can't leave me with your parents!"

"They already adore you, and they are probably already planning our wedding downstairs."

"If you say so. Just hurry."

"Sure thing."

With Castiel gone, Kira pulled off her nice dress shirt. The first thing that would have to be done would be to wash out her hair in the bathroom sink. It was a process that was difficult, but thankfully didn't take to long. Using a tissue to wipe of the remaining whip from her collar bone, Kira gave a good look over herself. Then, she searched for a shirt that would fit her. Everything was much too large, turning into a dress on her small body. Of course that was before she found a skimpy red tanktop in the bottom of the closet.

"It's a little sad that this is still a little too large for me," Kira grumbled while she fixed her hair in the mirror.

The soft carpet tickled the bottom of her feet as Kira walked back to the kitchen. Her nervousness making her senses heightened, unbearably so. All of the food was readily prepared on the table. It looked divine, and Kira figured that she couldn't have made the meal look so appealing if Valerie hadn't stepped in.

"You found my favorite tank top!" Castiel's mother cried out as she rushed to the frightened teen girl. "It looks so cute on you! Oh dear, I forgot to introduce myself. I am Valerie and this is my husband Jean-Louis."

"It's very nice to meet you," I said, shyly.

"Sit, sit. We have heard so much about you! It's so exciting to meet the girl that my son has been dating for such a long time now."

"I'm glad I can meet you too. It has been hard to schedule a good time."

"That is my son's fault. He seems to be embarrassed to be with his parents. Though I have no idea why. Did you know that he used to be such a momma's boy? Oh my goodness, I miss those days. It has been difficult with our jobs, but I make sure to keep tabs on him. When I heard he dyed his hair red, why I knew I just had to do the same thing!" Valerie showed me her red tips that complimented nicely with her black hair. "Of course my husband would never do the same thing. Not that he doesn't look handsome without it." Grabbing her husband's hand that rested on the table, Valerie gave it a squeeze. The two stared adoringly in each other's eyes before Jean-Louis turned to me.

"So how are you enjoying college, Kira?"

"Well it's been hard to get used to not seeing my friends and Castiel every day, but I'm managing. All the Ap classes I took in high school certainly helped me prepare for the workload, so that hasn't been a problem so far."

Castiel's father nodded solemnly at my words. "And it is thanks to you that Castiel's grades are better than ever."

"Well we do study almost every weekend together, but it is mostly thanks to Castiel's hard work that his grades have improved greatly."

"Well aren't you humble?" Castiel snarked as he headed into the kitchen. His big hand lifting to ruffle Kira's hair in a gesture of playfulness. "Are we going to eat or what?"

"I see that you still don't have any manners," Valerie scolded, scooping up some food and putting it on one of the four dishes.

The two began to bicker as they ate. It was plain to see where Castiel had gotten his fierce temper from. Amused, both Jean-Louis and Kira had small smiles on their faces as they munched on dinner.

When Castiel and his mother had left to put their dishes in the sink (to the annoyance of Castiel his mother was going to make him wash everyone's), the quiet man turned to face Kra. "Welcome to the family."

* * *

It wasn't long before Kira and Castiel had left to got to Aunty's house. The two of them were going to spend the night there, and wake up on Christmas morning to open presents. With Aunty out of the house for the time being (most likely buying last minute Christmas presents), the two were left alone to lounge in the guest room.

"It's going to be our first real Christmas together!" Kira squealed as she snuggled closer to Castiel's chest. Her excitement was palpable, and even Castiel's eyes seemed to glimmer with the thought of what was going to happen in the morning.

"You act like we didn't celebrate last year."

"Well somebody was in a grumpy mood last time, and if I remember correctly, he also gave me a chocolate candy bar for my present."

Castiel put Kira in a headlock and gave her a noogie. "Don't act as if you didn't like it! That Hershey bar was eaten in five seconds flat."

"Didn't mean I didn't want something more! I got you awesome guitar strings." Kira cried out without a hint of anger. Her deft fingers found Castiel's ribs underneath his shirt. Moving them lightly over smooth skin, Kira grinned as Castiel let go of her and tried to wiggle away.

Deciding that he wasn't going to win this battle unless he used some more manipulative means, Castiel threaded his fingers through Kira's, and pinned her hands above her head. The smell of flowery scented shampoo wafted into his nose as he leaned in close. "I could make it up to you, tonight," Castiel whispered as the pad of his thumb traced Kira's hip bone. The sensation of his warmth on the sensitive skin sent shivers of thrill to her very veins. Slipping his hand to the small of her back, Castiel wrapped an arm around her waist until Kira was arching into him. The tiny tank top that she had adorned at his house, now began to ride up to reveal the smooth plane of her stomach.

With enough room to maneuver, now that Kira was slightly off of the bed, Castiel easily found the hooks to her bra. Tugging on it experimentally, he was only partially surprised when Kira pushed away from him.

"We can't. My aunt will be home any minute now."

Growling in irritation, Castiel began to leave a trail of biting kisses on her jawline. "Got that. Clothes will stay on. Doesn't mean we can't have some fun until she comes back." His tongue swiped over each mark his teeth left behind, as if to soothe the nips. She tasted like cream and butterflies. The heartbeat reverberating in his ears just made him want to tease her more.

With tightness coiling in her stomach, Kira decided to take things into her own hands. Coyly, Kira wrapped her legs around his torso just to tilt her head so that she would clear access to his neck. Pressing her lips to the exposed area, she began to harshly suck on the skin. Hearing him give a low moan at the sensation, she let go. Her lips tingling from the sensation, she batted her eyelashes innocently. "I'm not sure you'll be able to stop once we start."

For one who was always up for games, even Castiel hesitated at the rare challenging tone ringing in Kira's voice. It was unusual for her to take charge, but never unwelcome. Feeling her nails dig into shoulders broke down any reserves Castiel might have had. She wanted this as much as he did. "I don't think I'll be the one losing control any time soon."

A raised eyebrow was all he got for his declaration before a look of determination made it furrow with its twin. Linking her ankles, Kira used her weight to pull Castiel to his side on the bed. Without giving him a second to consider what was happening, Kira quickly sat on top of him. The two were breathing heavily as they gazed at each other. Chest rising and falling quickly with the exhilaration of what was happening.

With a leg on either side of Castiel, Kira gave a small wiggle of her hips. Grinning as Castiel closed his eyes and let out a sound that almost sounded like a whine in response, Kira lazily dragged her finger from the tip of his shirt to the belt of his pants. "You wanna quit?"

"Not-" Another wiggle cut his words short, as Castiel let go of Kira to grip the sheets in his fist as he struggled to string a coherent sentence together. "Not if you don't want to," he rushed out.

Falling forward, Kira pressed their chest together. With the tank top so small, Castiel got an eyeful of the cleavage it offered. The image was cut short, however, when Kira smashed their lips together. Using all the roughness and tricks that Castiel had taught her against him, Kira began to swiftly and mercilessly dominate the kiss until he was struggling for breath. Breaking away from her hold, Castiel was panting. His eyes closed as he shifted uneasily. There wasn't a chance he was going to win this time.

Without wasting a moment, Kira recaptured his lips. Snagging his bottom lip between her teeth, she began to lavish it with attention. All the while, grinding her lower body on Castiel's lap.

"That's enough," Castiel shouted as he jumped off of the bed. "You win." There was a fire in his eyes that Kira didn't know if it was from anger or leftover heat from their game. Probably a toxic mixture of both.

Weakly, Kira rolled over so she was on one half of the bed. "That's more than enough to make up for the lack of a good present last year." Castiel was silent as he glowered at her. Afraid that she had actually made him mad, Kira sat up. Patting the open space of the mattress next to her, Kira said, "Why don't you come sit back down?"

Barking out a short laugh, Castiel shook his head. "Nah. This is probably the best time for me to take a shower. Why don't you go get ready too, and we can meet up back in here? Unless you want to join me?"

The thought of showering with Castiel made heat rush to her cheeks. They had never done that before, and the idea of doing so was so… intimate. "I'm good. I was going to shower in the morning anyways." Scuttling away before he could so much as tease her about the redness overcoming her features, Kira went to get ready for bed.

It didn't take long for the two of them to finish their nighttime rituals. While Kira would give a bashful grin if someone had commented on the fact that she was rushing so that she could see her boyfriend faster, Castiel would have just threatened them, then said that he was only hurrying so he could get away from them, all the while a hint of a smirk on his face. The time they were away was enough that they had both calmed down from the 'game'. When they crawled into bed, it was much more innocent and sweet.

They would be facing each other with Castiel pretending to try to sleep while Kira traced his features. The boy would grumpily tell her to go to bed while Kira would say that she was too excited to sleep because of Christmas. Scowling, Castiel said that Santa would never come if she was awake. Pinching his nose lightly, Kira would add that she thought he was to old for Santa. Blinking, Castiel began to make funny faces with Kira joining in on the fun. Both of them would try to make the other laugh with ridiculous expression. Of course, Kira was the one to break first as she chuckled softly at how utterly adorkable her usually bad boy boyfriend was being. With a feeling of complete joy building in his chest, Castiel would turn her around so he could spoon her from behind. Curling his body possessively over her smaller one, as if he could protect her from the nightmares that sometimes plagued her when the sky was painted in an inky black. Both arms were wrapped around her in an eternal hug while Castiel conveyed hushed promises that would almost never be spoken of once the sun rose. Lulled in the arms of their lovers, Kira and Castiel would drift off into a dreamland that wasn't any better than the reality of holding each other.

Of course Aunty would sneak upstairs to see what they were up to. While she had kindly offered the guest bedroom to Castiel, she didn't remember telling Kira that she could sleep there too. Not that she would pull the two apart after seeing how content the two were. Besides, it was Christmas Eve, she wasn't going to be the one to ruin the miracle.

* * *

Opened presents were all around them. A pile of socks (courtesy of Aunty) was sitting next to Castiel. A stack of books were close to toppling over as the stack grew and grew with almost every gift Kira unwrapped. Kira's aunt was running around, all the while trying to convince Castiel to try on every brand new pair of colorful socks he now owned, so she 'would know what he would look like in them.' Of course, Castiel was having none of it, though he did give his thanks every time he opened one. She was just going to have to take it. At least Kira was obliging holding up each book so that Aunty could take a picture of her. The woman had to leave since the smell of smoke began to crawl into the living room.

"Oh dear! I've burnt the hash browns!" She exclaimed before rushing out.

"You should open up my present next," Kira said as she sat down next to Castiel. "It's the one with the dog wrapping paper."

"Didn't you use that same kind for Demon's toys?"

"Says the guy who used Happy Birthday paper for mine and Poppy's present." While Kira hadn't opened either of them yet. Nobody else would have used that kind of gift wrapping for the holiday season, save for her boyfriend. At least he had put some effort in the presentation. Last year it was still in the supermarket bag he had gotten it from.

"Who said they were for you? Maybe they are both for Poppy?"

"Really? Then where is mine?"

"Right here in my pocket," Castiel said as he pulled out a candy bar. Giving it to his stunned girlfriend, he leaned in close to point. "See? It's the special edition chocolate and peppermint candy bar. Only available during the Christmas time. It's way better than what I got you last year."

Gaping, Kira stared at the gift resting in her palm. "Guess I'm returning your gift, so I can get you a pack of gum."

That cut Castiel's howls of laughter short. "Babe, I'm joking! Those are both for Poppy, but I did get you a real present this year. Don't return mine."

Narrowing her eyes at him, Kira gave him a good long, hard look before relenting. "Fine. Open it."

Ripping away the paper, an amp was revealed. "Wohoo!" Castiel shouted, "you got just this one I wanted!"

"Lysander helped me pick it out," Kira said. Castiel wasn't paying attention as he ran his hands all over the thing. "Can I open the present you got for me now?"

Lifting his head, Castiel scratched the back of his neck. Something he always did when he was nervous. "It's out in my car, I'll go get it."

After Castiel left, Kira let Poppy open her own gifts. There weren't that many, and the dog wasn't one to enjoy ripping things apart, but by the time Castiel had come back, the dog was happily chewing on a new bone.

"It looks like Poppy likes the stuff you-" The sight in front of her was even more surprising than getting the candy bar. There Castiel was, standing in front of her, with a gigantic red teddy bear in his arms, that had one of his old t-shirts on it.

The boy was keeping his vision away from his girlfriend as he offered her the stuffed toy. His face matched the color of his hair. "I asked Rosalya what she thought I should get you," he coughed out awkwardly. "She said that you had mentioned sometimes missing me because we didn't get to see each other because of our busy schedules. I thought…"

By this time Kira had taken the soft teddy bear away from the blushing Castiel. She had thought that not having the stuffed animal would ease some of his embarrassment, but his face only turned redder as Castiel shoved his hands into his sweatpants pockets. Burying her face into the fur, the scent of Castiel invaded her nose.

"I thought you could hug that thing when you were missing me. Rosalya told me that I should spray some of my cologne on it. It was my idea to put my t-shirt on it and get a red one because of… well you know." Castiel gestured towards his hair.

Gently, Kira set the precious gift on the cushion next to her on the couch.

"What? You don't like it?" Castiel asked, worried.

"No. I love it, but I feel as if I should thank the real thing first." Standing on her tip toes, Kira gave Castiel a deep kiss. "Thank you so much."

"You're welcome."

"Breakfast is ready!"

Not letting go of Kira's hand, Castiel pressed his lips to her forehead. "I love you."

"Love you too."

Stretching, Castiel seemed to shake off all the romance as he rubbed his stomach. "Thank god. I'm starving."

Kira might have been irritated if it wasn't for him still clasping her hand, gently tugging her to the kitchen where her two most loved people would eat together on this wonderful Christmas morning.

 **Sorry about how long this took me to get up. I hope the impromptu, unasked for make out scene will make up for tardiness. As long as I keep getting request, I'll do another three scenarios for chapter 20. Send them in if you have any ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

A soulmate AU, but this time, Kira and Castiel aren't soulmates.

Both of their parents had declared it as destiny while the children sat down in front of them playing. Castiel's mom swore that she'd seen her son's chest glow when he first spotted Kira (though that can't actually happen until you turn 18). Kira's father pointed out the fact that the two toddlers never let go of each other's hand.

At the ripe age of three, Castiel and Kira took no notice of the soulmate business, all they knew was that they had fun together. Taking fistfulls of Castiel's cotton shirt, she'd press kisses on his cheek when she became overwhelmed with happiness. Castiel would let her always play with his toys and share his snacks with her, not yet at the age where embarrassment was a thing. Unable to pronounce the other's name, nicknames were born from confident attempts.

"Cassy!"

"No, Kira, it's Castiel. Are you having more luck than me Margaret?" Kira's mom asked Castiel's.

"Not much."

"Kee-kee!"

"Cassy!"

"Oh let's just leave them be."

Being neighbors had its advantages, especially when your best friend lived right next door. The two families just let them have an open door policy, letting the children run back and forth from house to house playing to their hearts content. Even at school the friends rarely separated if at all.

When they didn't get into the same classes, one of the parents would arrange it so that they could. Eventually, the school just made sure the two always had the same teacher. The arrangement was great because it helped Castiel focus on his work given to him with his studious best friend while Kira came out of her solitude shell with him around. When either of them were sick and couldn't come, the other would pretend to become ill too. Of course the parents would find out and send them off anyways, but they found the whole faking to stay with their little friend cute.

During recess, one of the most common games was house. Each kid would be married to their soulmate and go about the daily life of raising kids and shopping. In their natural course of things, Castiel and Kira always paired off smiling and skipping about all the while gripping the other's hand.

"Let's play house!" Kira squealed with her usual youthful enthusiasm. "I'll be married to Cassy."

A small girl with blonde pigtails named Amber pointed her pudgy finger at Kira. "You always get to be married to Castiel! I wanna be married to him this time!"

Apparently, Castiel had something to say about this. "No! I won't marry anyone else but Kee-ee."

Amber ran off crying that she didn't get her way and Castiel got a wet kiss on the cheek for his declaration. Eventually, the children decided to play tag, but the statement made that day would resound itself into the future events.

Of course not everything could remain so innocent forever. Castiel's parents began to leave for longer and longer trips and Kira's parents began to fight more and more. At least they had each other. Sneaking into bedrooms in the middle of the night, they would huddle underneath the covers of the bed, telling ghost stories or just talking late into the night.

"Do you think that sometimes mistakes happens when it comes to soul mates for some people? Is that why my parents fight so much?" Kira whispered, her large green eyes watering with silently shed tears.

"Maybe. I'm not going to be like that with my soulmate, no matter what," Castiel shifted his body closer to the trembling girl. Gruffly hugging her, he refused look down when he added, "we wouldn't argue like that."

Kira wrapped her arm's around his waist. "Of course we wouldn't."

Things got more tense and difficult when they reached preteens. Kira's parents separated for a course of time, and Castiel's parents began to discuss with him if he would like to be legally independent when he reached a certain age. A friendship between a boy and a girl also began to fall into question to the peers around them.

"We can't have any more slumber parties," Castiel affirmed one night when Kira snuck to his house in a moment of loneliness. "I'm a boy and you're a girl."

Practically ignoring him, Kira plopped herself onto the bed's messy cushions and picked up a magazine. "So? Hey, is this the guitar you want for your birthday?"

"Like my parents or I could afford that. It cost a couple hundred, but yeah. It'd be pretty sweet to get my hands on that baby."

Rolling her eyes at her friends increasingly odd language, Kira flipped through it. "What about a tattoo?"

Castiel just scoffed at her.

"What would you want anyways?"

"Something cool and dangerous like a dragon or a tiger."

"I think I'd want my soulmate's name or something that represents them."

"That's dumb."

Kira didn't respond. Too busy imagining the name, Castiel, in black cursive letters sewn onto the skin near her heart.

Of course Castiel's disdain for the word 'soulmate' only lasted until he met Deborah. The brunette with multiple piercings and equally as sharp blue eyes stole the bad boy's heart before Kire even realized what had happened. She of course remained quiet about the whole affair. What would be the point of talking to him about it when the sixteen year old was swearing that Deborah had to be his soulmate?

"I don't really want to hear about it," Kira groaned, disgust plastered all over her facial features when Castiel mentioned that he had gotten laid last night. "Is that even something you think I'd want to hear?"

Castiel shrugged his shoulders, a permanent self-satisfied grin on his face as he sat down on the couch next to her. "It's not like I have many people in my life I could talk about it with."

"You mean brag, and why don't you just talk about it with Demon? Right boy?" Kira sung to the large dog who eagerly responded to her voice by licking her hand.

Kira had been with Castiel when his parents gave him the dog, she'd been there when he named him, she'd watched him mature the past two years into a somewhat behaved adult, but her fondness for the pooch had only grown when the dog clearly showed his displeasure towards Deborah every chance he got. Since Castiel loved his dog, most of the time he would go over to her house instead of have her come over to his. Kira believed that her soul would shatter if she got forced into hearing their late night activities on a regular basis.

"Do you really think she's your soulmate," Kira whispered, refusing to look at the boy she'd been in love with since she could remember. Most teens dated, but Kira had refused since the one she wanted to ask her the most hadn't said anything about it. Going out with someone when you were approaching 18 was severely frowned upon though.

Huffing at the question, Castiel brushed his bangs away in embarrassment. "Not a single doubt is in my mind that she's not the one."

8 months later, Kira was helping Castiel pick out the shade of red he wanted to dye his hair, secretly relieved that the two broke up. Watching him buy clothes that were darker and edgier than before made her worried. He only had her and Demon in his life now (of course he mentioned a few times that he and a kid named Lysander were going to start a band together).

"I just need you and Demon anyways."

Twiddling her thumbs together, Kira repressed a smile at his sorrowful words. "Well I mean food, water, shelter, and oxygen are kind of necessary too."

"Smart ass."

"I don't see why you're complaining so much. Isn't this what makes great rockstars? The shitty side of life?"

Castiel took out his guitar and strummed a few of the strings. He never minded playing in front of Kira, but it was always other people's songs. Never the stuff he wrote when he couldn't sleep. "That actually does nothing in helping me feel better."

"If I could take your pain away from you and make myself bear it, you know I would."

"That actually sounds like a good lyric right there, or at least a theme for a song. I'll have to tell Lysander that" His cheeks were pink.

"Glad that I could help in starting your career."

Kira turned 18 before him. The party was small, only her parents, her aunt, Castiel, and a few friends from school. Everyone mentioned how she should be expecting to see her soulmate any day now. Like how Rosalya surprisingly found out a day after her 18th birthday that her soulmate was Lysander's brother, Leigh. That's not going to happen, Kira wanted to reassure them. He has yet to turn 18 himself, she wanted to say while glancing at the grumpy red head in attendance.

"So… you're going to meet a nice guy soon, settle down, and have a few kids?" Castiel asked after the event died down and Kira found him on the top of her roof.

Cautiously, crawling over to the guy hanging near the edge who hadn't looked at her once when he spoke, she rested her head on his shoulder when she reached him. "Don't worry, Cassy. As far as I can see, I'll be by your side until the day I die. Though if you become a traveling musician, that might be a little hard."

"I'm sure as a famous author, Kee-kee, you'll have plenty of time to go around the world with me."

The two sat in silence. A blanket of night that had pockets of stars woven in surrounding them. Tang of slightly wet grass filling their noses, they stared over the bleary lights of Sweet Amoris.

Of course her parents and aunts knew where the two reclusive teens retreated off to, but they felt to need to interrupt them. Her friends would understand if she didn't see them to the door, it was Castiel she was with, of course they had to understand.

The walk to Castiel's house on the day of his 18th birthday was one of the most terrifying experiences of Kira's life. What present could she get him when with utter certainty she knew their chest would light up with that magical glow to signal their souls had chosen each other? Not wanting to show up without a single gift would seem odd, so Kira went with the safe bet of buying a few of Castiel's favorite band t-shirts.

Lysander was taking the pizza out of the oven when she walked into the house. "Why hello Kira. It's not a fine feast like we had for your birthday a few months ago, but what he wanted was pizza and soda."

Laughing, Kira set the git on the table and the pop on the counter. "I'm not surprised since that's his birthday meal every year since he got to choose. It's just going to be the three of us, correct?"

"Don't forget about Demon," Castiel spoke, walking out of the backyard where he'd just fed his rambunctious dog. "That makes four."

"Just wanted to make sure since I see four pizzas prepared."

"I know you can only eat two slices yourself, but some people can actually eat a whole pie and more. I"m a growing boy you know."

"Not sure if you're growing upwards or outwards anymore," Kira teased, poking his belly.

"Before you guys began to tussle, can we eat the food while it's still hot?" Lysander asked, always the voice of reason.

Gathered around the circular table, the three ungraciously (except for Lysander since he used a knife and fork) stuffed their faces with cheesy goodness. They played a few card games afterwards, where Castiel won most of them because he cheated. Kira cut the cake while Castiel opened his presents. He greatly appreciated the new guitar strings and t-shirts given to him. By the time everything was said and done, the clock signaled it was approaching midnight.

"I better head back, Leigh needs my help working the store tomorrow morning since it can get busy on Saturdays," Lysander offered, politely excusing himself from the house.

Kira and Castiel saw him off at the door before returning to the couch. The two of them began to watch a movie they'd both seen several times before.

"I can't believe you're still hungry after consuming all that food," Kira commented, watching Castiel get up to grab a piece of pizza from the refrigerator and plop it into the microwave.

"We ate the cake hours ago."

"Two hours ago. Only two. You're going to get fat if you keep eating like this."

"Waht? You saying you wouldn't be friends with me if I was fat?"

Kira snorted at the preposterous notion that she wouldn't be his friend because of such a dumb thing like that. "Like that would ever happen."

Sitting back down, Castiel slung an arm around the small girl's shoulders. "I'd still be friends with you even if you were fat. Just not in public of course."

Letting herself sink into the warmth offered, Kira cuddled closer. "Dumbass," she said softly, too occupied with his presence to watch the clock as the last remaining minutes for it to turn out that she is his soulmate to happen.

Much much later, Kira woke up in the dead of the night. Castiel's arm still around her as he peacefully snored away. Checking the time, her throat constricted when she realized it. 1:00 a.m. They weren't soulmates. Their chest didn't glow on the day he turned eighteen. Fearing her sobs would wake him up, Kira moved away. Hesitating when she saw how beautiful and soft he looked in the moonlight. Heart pounding, fingers trembling, she leaned in to lay a chaste kiss on his parted lips.

"It doesn't matter to me," Kira promised him. "There is nobody I'll ever love more than you." With those unheard words breaking the taunt silence, she scampered off. Tears dampening her smooth cheeks that were pale with disbelief of how events turned out.

Parents in their room, Poppy in her cage, nobody saw how much she wept that night. Clutching her pillow to muffle her whimpers, Kira let her frustrations out that night. Fully recognizing the fact that she'd have to wake up early to ease the swelling in her eyes and pretend that everything was alright.

Neither Castiel or Kira brought up the notation of soulmates afterwards. They went about their lives, always by each other's sides but maybe with a little more distance in between. No one from the outside noticed any of the changes. And how could they? Kira still helped Castiel color his roots when needed. Still came over when he was sick even if it meant missing school. Castiel still teased her for her short stature yet was always ready to murder whoever else bullied her for it. No. Nobody else saw the changes except the two of them. The lack of the nickname of 'Cassy' and 'Kee-kee.' How when she spent the night, she'd always wake up to find him on the couch instead of right next to her like how it used to be. Not that it mattered in her eyes. She was still irrevocably in love with him and they were just in a weird part of their lives at the moment. At the age of twenty, most people met their soulmates already. Those were the people who were never lonely.

Seeing those people with happiness plastered on their features and in their lives made Kira yearn for it. Ache for it. It didn't matter if their chest didn't light up, she knew that she'd found her soulmate when they were three. She just needed to voice this conviction to Castiel someday. Have the courage to confess everything she'd been feeling. Just the right moment would have arise.

"Kira?" Aunty broke the girl out of her wayward thoughts. "Could you go get the special muffins I ordered at the bakery?"

"Using food as inspiration again?"

"Exactly!"

Kira left her aunt's house with a spring in her step towards the quaint store that had the sweet smell of goods wafting out of it. She knew the owner well since she was friends with her mother. Of course she knew most people in town since Sweet Amoris was pretty small.

She greeted Isabella with warmth. Somehow resisting the urge to buy a few treats herself, she waited by the counter for Sherry to go to the kitchen to grab the order. Twiddling her thumbs, Kira scanned the contents of what laid in the glass containers.

"Excuse me? Have you already been helped or may I be of some assistance?"

Not hearing the approach of footsteps, Kira jerked her head up to be greeted with the sight of the warmest brown eyes she'd ever seen. A burning sensation began to grow within her, spreading outwards slowly. Gasping lightly, Kira pressed a hand to her chest at the feeling welling up within her.

"Kira?" Castiel's voice rung out, startling the girl out of the magic.

Turning her head away, Kira smiled at the boy who had just entered the store. "Hey Castiel! What are you doing here?"

His brow scrunched, Castiel glanced between the slack jawed boy and his best friend. "Demon's birthday is coming up so I thought I'd order something special for him. It's under the name, Castiel Hayes," he said, addressing the handsome man still gazing at Kira.

"How sweet," Kira murmured, heart fluttering and mind racing.

"Here you go, Kira," Isabella said, placing the bundle in front of the dazed green-eyed girl. "I forgot to introduce you to my second cousin! His name is Diego. He'll be helping me out here while he goes to college."

"My name is Kira. What college do you go to?" Kira inquired as she offered an outstretched hand.

"SA tech."

"We go to Sweet Amore University," Castiel huffed, annoyed that pleasantries were happening. "The name is Castiel. Nice to meet you. Now can I get the cake please?"

"Of course."

"It was nice meeting you, Diego."

"You too. It's too bad that we don't go to the same college. I'm guessing I'll be seeing you around though?"

"Yep." Kira picked up the sweets Aunty sent her to get. "I'll see you guys later."

Kira never went to the bakery again after that.

Castiel found his soulmate a week later.

The whole affair would have brought happy tears to an onlookers eyes. Castiel and Kira were just on a simple walk with their dogs when Castiel's chest began to glow when they passed a small cafe. Startled, Kira glanced down to check her own but to no avail. All she could see was her black sweatshirt. Staring inside the window, Castiel didn't notice his best friend's movement, instead walking straight into the building all the while tugging Demon with him.

The girl who was Castiel's perfect match pressed a hand over her surprised mouth before tumbling forward to give him a hug. If it'd been anyone else at any other time, that person would've gotten shoved off, insulted, and then left alone. But of course this was a girl that would spend the rest of her life in the arms of the one Kira loved the most.

When Castiel came out with the girl on his arm, when he asked why she was crying, she told him it was because she was just so happy for him.

Her name was Riley and she met Castiel when she was having her 18th birthday with her friends. A 2 year gap separated the two year lovers, but no one seemed surprised when the two moved in together and Riley applied to go to the same college as Castiel. And Kira. Kira still stayed by his side even though she didn't spend the night anymore nor have him all to herself. Riley seemed to love Castiel almost as much as Kira did, so the best friend never let her complaints slip out in public. Only at night did the tears come and her thoughts wandered to the boy in the bakery. So close did she come to visiting him, but a text from Castiel would make her heart swell big enough that she believed she didn't need anything else. Instead, she devoted the now empty time in her life to writing.

Riley, Kira, and Castiel all prospered in the realms of their careers when they left college. They all stayed in Sweet Amoris, Kira remained by the love of her life's side. Not much changed, but their lives. Kira became a famous author. Riley successfully became a veterinarian. Castiel traveled, playing music wherever he went, until recording studios took notice to give him a stable career. When the contract was signed, he went down on one knee and proposed to Riley in front of everyone and Kira.

Standing on the side of the aisle, dressed in a light green outfit, Kira appreciated the fact that the two of them decided to have a spring wedding. She could blame her ugly crying on allergies. Everyone admired the beautiful couple. Riley in her gorgeous white gown and Castiel actually in suit and tie.

That night Kira brought two bottles of wine with her to the room and ended up in her bathtub wearing clothes that weren't hers.

"Looks like you've had a crazy night," Castiel commented on her disarray, "not that I can judge due to my own."

"Remember when this first happened and I told you that I didn't want to hear about it? That hasn't changed."

Castiel laughed, his book shook with joy and laughter before it slowed down until stopping completely. "Are you happy?"

"Why do you ask?"

"It's just that you're almost thirty with no…"

"Soulmate. You don't have to be scared to say the word. And I am happy. I don't know why you'd say that"

While Castiel didn't look convinced, he wasn't one to push an issue. "Okay. Just tell me if you're ever unhappy."

Almost a year later, Riley laid in a hospital room, ready to give birth to a baby girl. Kira sat in the chair next to Castiel, gripping his hand as he threaded his finger through his wife's hair. Sweat dripped from her brow. Her eyes closed, exhaustion made her features haggard but not any less beautiful.

"You're doing great, love," Castiel pressed a chaste kiss on her temple.

Before she could respond, another contraction hit. Her voice scratchy, yet her neck still arched, wail after wail left her mouth. Riley clenched the hand Castiel offered her.

Doctors and nurses rushed in and out of the room, Kira could sense something had gone terribly wrong. Standing up, the woman rubbed Castiel's back trying to comfort him within the chaos happening around them.

"You need to leave," the doctor drew Kira's attention. Wrinkles framed her sad eyes, the knowledge in them conveyed a sense of knowing what was about to happen.

Gasping with sorrow, Kira calmly walked out of the room. Finding a chair, she pressed her palms to her face. Time passed, whether quickly or slowly, Kira did not know.

Castiel walked out, his cheeks wet. "She wants to talk to you." His daughter was in his arms, sleeping soundly in her father's embrace. "They said there were complications, and there is nothing they can do for her. She doesn't have much strength or time so please hurry."

Riley gave a weak smile when Kira walked up to her bed. "I don't have much time left, so I'll make this quick. I want you to make me a promise."

"Of course," said Kira without hesitation.

Riley blinked slowly. "Stay by his side. Take care of him for me and my daughter too. No matter what happens."

"You mean even if I find my own soulmate?"

"Yes."

"You don't have to worry about that happening."

Riley remained silent for a long moment. "I don't, do I? I'm sorry, Kira."

"There's nothing for you to be sorry about or worry about. I promise you. Now, I'll go and get Castiel."

Kira stood outside, her own grief didn't compare a bit to Castiel's. The months that followed were unbearable for the both of them. After hastily telling Kira that he'd named the girl Lily, after Riley's favorite flowers, he locked himself up in his house. Kira began to stay in an apartment only 5 min. away so she could take care of both Lily and Castiel.

"Hi, sweetheart," Kira greeted the child. Changing her diaper, Kira playfully tickled the baby's tummy. "Aren't you a good girl?"

Castiel came down the stairs, smelling of alcohol with stubble covering his chin. He began to rummage inside the fridge.

"I made some lasagna and put in in there. You should have some."

Not responding to her, he picked up a can of beer.

"You shouldn't drink so much! You have to help care for Lily."

"You seem to be handling it well enough."

"Riley would cry if she heard you say that."

"Riley's dead. She's dead and she's never coming back."

Kira stood up with Lily swaddled in a blanket. "There is a part of her that lives." She handed him his child. "See? You can see Riley in your daughter. You can also see a bit of you in her. She is just as gorgeous as her mother though, isn't she?"

With despondent eyes, Castiel gestured towards the door. "You should just take her. Raise her as your own. You said it yourself, I'm not fit to be a father without Riley. I wanted to raise Lily with her, not by myself."

Kira pursed her lips, "You can do this Castiel! I don't know why you believe that you can't raise her yourself. I'll help you! Please don't give up on her or yourself for that matter!"

"What do you know, Kira? You have no idea what's like to lose your soulmate!" Castiel shouted in anger.

"Your right. I don't, but that doesn't mean I do know what feeling this immense sadness, so much you could just drown in it, is like." Pausing to take a breath, Kira reigned in her desire to continue yelling at him. Nothing would get fixed if she let her hurt emotions rule the situation. "It doesn't matter. You won't believe me, anyways. I guess I'll just leave."

She didn't go back for two days. Busy with her publisher about the possibility of signing a deal to turn her book series into a movie, Kira dealt with her own life in a moment of selfishness. Almost 55 hours after the last time she'd talked to Castiel, she got a call from him in the middle of the night.

"She's sick!"

"Wait. Do you mean Lily?"

"She was being super fussy, but I could figure out what she wanted. I thought she just needed some time to settle but then when I felt her forehead, it was so hot!"

"Where are you?" Kira asked calmly though her heart raced so hard that her fingers could barely keep ahold of the phone.

Castiel took a deep breath, taking comfort in the fact his best friend remained calm. "I took her to the hospital."

"I'll be right over there."

Hanging up the phone, Kira raced to her car. Pushing the speeding limit, she reached the white building in record time. Running up the stairs instead of taking the elevator, Kira could only imagine the worst. Little Lily gone to where her mother was, leaving her poor father broken even more so than before.

Finding the man sitting in a chair outside of a room with dark circles outlined around her eyes, Kira threw her arms around him. "What have you heard," she whispered, muffled by how hard he pressed her to his body.

"The fever is subsiding. She's going to be okay."

Kira wanted to ask if he was going to be okay, but pulling away to look up at him, she felt as if this had been the wake up call she'd been waiting for.

They raised Lily together. Kira, acting like a mother to a child not her known. Only those who truly knew the couple knew the distinction, and if they unknowingly brought it up, Castiel would tell the harsh truth.

"No she's not my wife nor Lily's mother. Just a very good friend who is helping the both of us out." His forced easy smiles to the other kid's parents didn't take the edge of pain away from Kira's heart when she heard those words.

"Now, Sweetie, you can't call Kira, Mommy," Castiel would sternly remind her when the m word slipped from her mouth in excitement. The child always took it hard. Having other kids with complete parents, all meeting by a connecting light, but not her. Her family was fractured.

"I wish Kira was my mommy and you weren't my daddy!" Lily once screeched out in a fit, slamming her door with the crumbs of stolen cookies trailing after her. Standing quietly in the kitchen, Kira hardly breathed as she watched Castiel grapple with control.

Setting the dinner into the oven, Kira gently spoke up. "You know she doesn't mean that."

"I know. Sometimes, just sometimes, I wish you were her actual mother," he sighed before heading up the stairs to confront the crying girl.

Kira cried that night. Alone. In her bed. The sobs of 'I wish I was too' falling on the unknowing ears of Poppy.

As she grew up, the slips and tumbles of saying the mom word dissipated with didn't mean Kira's love for the child didn't grow more with every day. She made the girl every birthday cake. Kissed every band aid on every scraped knee. Reassured her that bleeding every month was normal. Lended an ear when boy troubles arose and a shoulder when it went wrong. Took pictures at her graduation from high school and college.

Kira watched the wrinkles began to form on her while her glossy, long black hair began to show streaks of silver. Told the hospital the she didn't have a spouse as an emergency contact so they would have to do with her best friend's number.

The day came when Lily found her own soulmate, and Kira couldn't have been happier for her. She settled Castiel's nerves about his only daughter growing up. Rose along with everyone in the stands when the bride entered the church. Gave a huge grin when Lily introduced her newborn son to her as Gran Kee-kee. Baby sat the kids when the couple wanted nights alone. Something her and Castiel had plenty of now.

Not that either of them spoke much. She stopped showing up after one night he asked her why she kept making him dinner even when Lily didn't leave there anymore. Withdrawing into the silence of her house, Kira loved her known biological daughter and grandchildren and great grandchildren with everything she had. Something didn't feel complete. Like a lightbulb that wouldn't turn on with the rest. Knowing the answer to her emptiness, though, didn't leave any solutions on how to fix it.

They somehow ended up in the same retirement together. After thirty years of almost complete lack of communication, Castiel and her shared the same building (Kira of course knew that it was no coincidence and had to be the work of the mischievous Lily). His grumpiness was nostalgic and Kira found that he hadn't changed a bit. She didn't expect him to apologize. He didn't but they got into the same pattern without it.

"Do you ever wonder where your soulmate is?" Castiel asked one night.

"No."

Castiel gave her a raised eyebrow (something he only got better at with age), but Kira couldn't explain so she didn't.

"I love you, Castiel."

"Why do you have to get so mushy? Just because we are old doesn't mean we have to be sentimental."

Her knees ached. She couldn't bend down without getting help to stand back up. Someone had to help her in the shower to dress. She couldn't write anymore due to the shakiness of her hands. She knew death was coming. But at that moment the only thing that she feared, that hurt the most, is that Castiel would never understand the depth of her feelings. That she didn't wonder where her soulmate was because he was right by her side.

"I'm not being sentimental. At this exact moment, in the here and now, I love you, Cassy."

"I love you too, Kee-kee."

Castiel died in bed that night. Peacefully and without a worry in the world. Kira didn't feel the grief one would associate with death because she knew she was going to join him soon. Lily visited her that day. She had to come sit by her bed because Kira hadn't gotten out of it since she heard the news.

"You could leave him to take care of himself for a little bit, Kira. He can be by himself for more than 24 hours you know," Lily said, tears running down her face.

"Wherever he goes, I will follow. Even if he doesn't know or want me there. I'm sorry, Lily," Kira sighed while gripping the trembling hand of the girl she raised with the man she loved.

"Thank you for taking care of us. I know how much it must have hurt you to be there everyday."

Surprised registered in Kira's cloudy green eyes. She had tried to hide the truth from Lily as long as she could. Apparently her secret wasn't going completely to the grave with her. "I never regretted my decision. However much my suffering, I still considered you one of the biggest blessings in my life."

"Did he ever find out?"

"No."

"Well," Lily said getting up from her chair, "he didn't deserve you."

"You know that's not how love works. Especially being in love."

"I know." She leaned over and placed a light kiss on Kira's fragile forehead. "I also know that God is going to get it right this time in regards to you, this soulmate business, and my father."

"Then I want you to be my daughter in the next life too."

Lily left soon after. Satisfied with her choices in life, who she gave her love too, and how she lived. Kira entered a peaceful sleep that she never woke up from.

Lily buried her next to her father, so she could forever be next to the man that she forever loved.

 **Sorry about the depressing end to this series of drabbles. I like to think that Haters Gonna Hate is all of them in the next life, how it should've been. A time where people had to find their soulmates without a convenient light shooting out of their chest. I'd also like to apologize for how long this took me to update. I've decided that I'm going to delete all the chapters from Castiel's pov and just have the drabbles in a complete story. College has made it so I can't update regularly which is unfair to you guys. I'll still be editing the Haters Gonna Hate, but I'm done with the story of Castiel and Kira otherwise! Which is weird but nice. Thank you guys for being such a wonderful audience. I know not everyone will be happy about my decision, but I hope you know I'm not done writing. I'll just be focusing on two projects instead of six. Thank you so much and I'd love to hear your finale thoughts! Love you guys!**


End file.
